


christmas cookies.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Cookies, M/M, handjobs, slight hand fetish I guess?, tumblr prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji was just trying to show Yosuke how to make cookies. Leave it to Yosuke to get distracted because of those hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas cookies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shockingfootage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingfootage/gifts).



 

It was supposed to be a simple task. Making Christmas cookies from scratch with Souji should've been easy given how Souji kept giving step-by-step instructions quite diligently. Yosuke just..didn't seem to have a knack for this sort of thing though. He just wasn't meant to be a housewife, that was _entirely_ Souji's department.

Every time he cut out a cookie, it felt like his progress was declining. After the first batch came out deformed instead of shaped like Christmas trees and gift boxes, he was pretty set on giving up and letting Souji finish the other four batches they had left to bake.

"Come on. You can only get better from here."

Souji gave his words of encouragement, but sadly that sort of thing just didn't always apply to Yosuke. He wasn't as great with his hands as his partner was..

And that was when Yosuke started noticing it.

Souji was so careful with everything he did. The movement of his fingers and and palms on the dough, the way he'd spread it out on the counter and cut each shape _so_ _**precisely**_. It left a strange feeling lingering within Yosuke as he watched in both awe and well..to his shame it was a little bit of a.. _turn on_.

He shuddered in both unease and confusion at why he was getting hard all of the sudden.

Still, Souji continued being so set on his task.

“Come here.”

Souji gestured for Yosuke to walk over near the counter. Biting his lower lip, he moved a little quicker than usual to position himself against the front of the counter to effectively hide his sudden problem.

This wasn’t unusual for Souji to demonstrate cooking techniques to Yosuke like this. But it did always make Yosuke’s over-active imagination start up.

“Now, you have to be careful when you cut these..”

Yosuke moved to grab a random cookie cuter, ending up with a tree-shaped one in his hand. As he placed it on the dough and pushed down, he waited until he felt the pressure was enough when Souji’s hand slid on top of his out of nowhere.

“Like this..” His word came out in a light mutter alongside Yosuke’s ear, the words trailing off in a soft exhale as he assisted in the brunet cutting out the shape of the dough in a steady manner.

Yosuke swallowed thickly before trying to speak. “Is..Is this good then?”

“Perfect.” The smile was easily heard in Souji’s voice.

“Good um..I think I can try it now..” Yosuke said in an uneasy tone, trying to keep his hands from shaking somewhat while still feeling Souji’s presence unmoving behind of him.

Souji surveyed the task Yosuke undertook. Still, he didn’t move a single inch away which didn’t help Yosuke’s nervousness any.

The suddenness of Souji pressing against Yosuke again, practically pushing the other over the counter a little made Yosuke inhale slightly.

“Looks good.”

“Thanks partner.” Yosuke went to move, only to feel Souji’s hand touch his side and move along to his hip.

“Your’re getting just as good with your hands.”

The comment made the brunet’s face falter some. Luckily he was turned away from Souji still so the other didn’t see the slight alarm take over his features.

“No one is as good as you though ahahaha...” Yosuke choked out, biting his lower lip and feeling unsure of where this was going exactly.

Souji’s hand slid down slowly as if to trace a path and to give Yosuke time to protest.

“This is okay right..” Souji asked while pausing in his movement. “The way you were staring I thought it might be..”

This was the perfect time to back out. The perfect time to make an excuse for staring and imagining and-

Still the words that came out as a reply were anything but that.

“It’s...It’s f-fine..”

Souji proceeded in unbuttoning Yosuke’s jeans so leisurely before slipping in further only to stop at the hem of the black boxers there. The warmth of his hand shifted to grab onto the length of Yosuke’s cock.

Yosuke inhaled once more, feeling the panic rise and fall with how Souji approached him and once lips were on his neck Yosuke exhaled a broken moan.

“I didn’t realize how much I was distracting you..I guess you were doing the same to me though.” Souji uttered, feeling the hints of pre-cum starting to coat his palm with the sound of Yosuke’s gasp following thereafter.

“Souji..ngh..” Yosuke was torn between gripping the counter and pressing back against the one touching him. The subtle feel of something hard rubbing on his back and lower made him tremble somewhat.

“How long have you stared at me like this I wonder..” Souji mused, his hand gripping and sliding in a steady manner that only made Yosuke’s trembling increase.

Yosuke moved his head back along Souji’s chest, still refusing to meet his gaze as his cheeks darkened and his hips pushed forward into that hand that jerked him off in steady strokes. It was when Souji started whispering into his ear, pushing against his back and down to his ass while still moving his hand over his cock that caused Yosuke to lose his hold on what little grasp he had on his restraint.

He panted Souji’s name, a slight pleading tone heard every now and again.

“Right..ah..t-there..” Yosuke whimpered, feeling that build up that had him gripping the counter so tightly his knuckles were white.

Souji no longer voiced replies, instead letting his actions speak for him.

His hips pushed forward to match the way his hand stroked on Yosuke’s cock, feeling the way Yosuke’s body was so heated against his own. The brunet’s gasps and whimpers only spurred him forward, and the sudden jolt back against him had him watching as Yosuke shuddered and the warmth of cum was felt on Souji’s hand.

Yosuke stayed close, the trembling subsiding only slightly before he felt Souji grip onto him tightly and a rough moan was heard from Souji near his ear.

It made Yosuke shudder again, taking in the sensation and the surety that Souji had just finished because of him. That thought alone had him blushing all too much. What Souji did next only made it worse.

Souji dipped his hand down, fingertips catching all of the cum that he could before raising his hand up. Yosuke watching, turning his head just enough to see those fingers run into Souji’s mouth. 

“Partner..” Yosuke breathed out uneasily in slight disbelief and finding that sight alone to be arousing as hell.

With his hand and fingers licked clean, a slight smile began to curve on Souji’s lips before he leaned in to finally let his lips meeting Yosuke’s own.

The kiss lingered on, making Yosuke almost become needy for Souji’s touch which the other was more than willing to give.

Remembering the time, Souji finally pulled back. Nanako would be returning soon, and they definitely needed to clean up and finish trying to bake whatever cookies they could at this point.

“The next time we do this, I’ll try not to distract you so much.”

Yosuke’s face was completely red as he felt Souji’s arms enveloped him, a chuckle on his neck soothing his embarrassment only a little.


End file.
